


How Could My Tsundereaper Be So Cute?!

by MinervaFeatherflight



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, holoMyth
Genre: F/M, deadbeats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFeatherflight/pseuds/MinervaFeatherflight
Summary: Original character Nicolas Bovak scores himself some tickets to Calliope Mori's second concert, hosted in Canada. What's unexpected however, is a terrifying event that brings the two closer together afterwards. Buckle up, and Excuse My Rudeness, But Could You Please Leave a Kudos? ;)
Relationships: Mori Calliope/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	How Could My Tsundereaper Be So Cute?!

**Author's Note:**

> Song recommendations for this chapter? Well Mori's songs of course!!! Check them out if you somehow haven't already.

How Could My Tsundereaper Be So Cute?!

Chapter 1: A Deadbeat's Dream

"Come on Nicolas, you can't be serious. You're simping for a fake girl! I don't see the appeal at all." Nicolas, a tall and skinny young man, with a slightly awkward demeanor stood up at his friend's comment, causing a couple people's gaze to glance over in their direction, until deciding he would sit back down, feeling somewhat nervous. 

"Nate, I'm telling you, I used to think the same way but she's different! Her rapping and singing skills, personality, her quirkiness, and general attitude has got me falling head over heels for her. Honestly, I don't think I've even cared this much for a concert ever, I always thought they were outdated until now. Mori is different though, I can't believe she's coming on her second tour ever, literally two cities away in Canada! I'd have never spent $300 on a ticket to anyone's concert normally, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, literally, since the only time people would usually see her is in death." Nate, in response to his friend's gushing, raised an eyebrow quizzically at him, almost worrying for his future life. 

"I think you've watched too much anime and now you can't stop thinking about dating one in real life. I love my anime too, but there's a difference between fantasy and reality, just don't forget that. You're 21 like me, don't go off the deep end on me this early."

"This is a part of Japanese culture at this point Nate, loads of people watch VTubers like we over here watch regular YouTubers. It just so happens though that somehow, Mori is real, her existence will be proven at her concert in three hours. It's a shame you didn't want to come with me, though I know you are the same way I was with concerts prior to now." Nicolas addressed. 

"Well I admit I do like that one song, RIP was it? I'd rather just listen to it at my house where it's free. Anyways, we should start getting ready to catch the GO bus, we need to take you to Toronto before you miss the concert." Nate mentioned, staring at the clock, which now read 4:45 pm. 

"Good thinking Nate, I almost got lost in the conversation. I've got 10 minutes to get there before it takes off without me, good thing we went to the cafe inside the station." Nicolas and Nate cleaned up their coffee and plates, wrapped their forks and knives in napkins, left them on the table, dumped their crumbs from the buttered croissants and signaled a waitress to collect the utensils. It took a few minutes to get outside and to the GO transit bus, where the driver greeted them, and opened up the doors for Nicolas to enter. 

"Alright Nick, just let me know how it goes, and don't forget to take some photos at least." Nate gestured for his friend to board the bus. 

"So does that mean you do like Mori after all?" Nicolas teased. 

"I just want to see if this reaper from the underworld is real. You should probably get on the bus there." Nate responded. 

"You'll see soon enough my friend, take care for now! Catch you tomorrow!" Nicolas showed his ticket to the bus driver and sat at the back of the bus, where it was warmer, due to the heat being on, since it was now November. A few minutes later, the bus closed its doors and began to leave the station.

The scenery was mostly highway, since the most direct path to Toronto from Hamilton was through a long highway and into the big city itself, and for most of the trip there, Nicolas had played Mori's introduction stream, Top Ten Remixes stream and her four songs. He got so lost in one of the remixes that he barely noticed the bus coming to a stop inside the Toronto station. Only when the bus driver was doing a sweep of the bus to see if anyone was left did he apologize, get up from his seat, exit the bus and pull out Google Maps to find out there was a three block gap between him and the concert he so eagerly wanted to attend. Running down the street at full pace, he narrowly dodged walking pedestrians until he had shown up to the concert gates. The tall, muscular man at the gates asked to see his ticket, and let him through when he verified it was real. Once inside, he realized most everyone else who had bought a ticket was already there, and that he was one of the stragglers due to the GO bus being a little behind in traffic on the highway. When Nick checked the time, it read 6:57 pm. Only three minutes until Mori made her entrance. Everyone around him looked just as excited as him, pulling their phones out to catch her introduction, or talking with the people beside them, asking how they got to know Mori, or where they flew in from to see the concert. The remaining few minutes felt like an eternity but as soon as the clock hit 7 pm, the sky surrounding the stadium they were in grew dark, and the clouds seemed to swirl endlessly at a rapid pace. The people setting up on stage froze and the air felt dense. The crowd went silent until after a few seconds Nicolas heard someone from the front few rows yell out "A door on the bottom of the stage opened, and there's mist leaking through! So awesome!" Nick was so fixated on his virtual crush's entrance that he forgot to record it for Nate. Time seemed to freeze over for a spot and then with a flash of red lightning, Calliope Mori appeared on the right side of the stage, with a microphone in her left hand and waving to the crowd of 25,000 people with her right. "HELLO DEADBEATS! I'm your girl Calliope Mori, and I'm gonna put on the best concert yet!" The crowd roared in response, cheering as if their voices were about to give out, and naturally, Nick did the same. His eyes widened to the maximum, a giddy grin spread fully across his face and his hands trembling in excitement. He knew she was real, but he didn't expect her to appear like that, it was a true dream come true. Calliope gave a mini speech about all the generous Canadian donators in one of her older streams, who had warred with some of the American donators that helped raise her over $11,000, and then started the show off dancing to Nhato's winning remix of Excuse my rudeness, but could you please RIP. Nicolas totally would have copied the dance if he wasn't surrounded by other people without enough room to stretch, let alone dance. He was praying someone recorded the performance in good quality since he wanted the full experience of being at her concert by watching, and not filming. Mori then sang out her new song Cursed Night, and followed it up with her original Excuse My Rudeness but Could You Please RIP, where she let everyone sing the chorus together, Nicolas melted when she said "Tee hee B*tch" in that cutesy voice of hers. After that, she sang 5 of her favourite songs and announced there would unfortunately only be two songs left before she would talk to the 100 people who had bought VIP tickets for the exclusive two questions answered. The reason Nicolas' ticket cost so much was because of the $65 VIP bonus. Mori pulled up a video of a recording with the other four Hololove EN VTubers included, where they all waved to the crowd and sang "Can't Help Falling in Love" for a special thank you to all of the support they were shown, and finally she closed it off with Nicolas' favourite song of hers, Live Again. The whole crowd got to sing it with her, the lyrics pulled up on the screens on either side of her Deadbeats. 

Song: Live Again

[Verse 1]  
"おつカリ! " It's the end of the party, let's hit the road  
Before I have to flash back to 死神モード  
死ぬほど忙しくて, gotta run  
But thanks for watching what I put out, though it's not a ton (感謝!)  
Excuse me, sorry, 大変, time to say goodbye again  
Promise it's a matter of time before we're best friends!  
It's not the end of your 森  
'Cause every closed door is just the intro of a brand new story!

One wish  
That I can't pretend I don't wanna see come true  
I know it wouldn't make a difference  
If you thought of me as much as I think about you...  
But maybe it's deliverance?  
From the pain I know is coming on when my old soul's finally gone  
It's not wrong to think about it, but I'll stop for tonight  
'Cause we're immortalized forever in the songs that we write, ya know?

[Chorus]  
そろそろ Say Goodbye, "The End"  
I'm not sorry, but I wanna see you again sometime  
A song in my heart, a world of worry falling on your mind  
Why don't we leave it all behind?  
この瞬間が宝物  
君たちとあたし、いつまでも  
「今日も生きてよかった」  
と言ったら、幸せ

[Verse 2]  
Close your eyes for a minute, and envision a place  
Where everybody's cherishing life in one same space  
And it's embarrassing to say, 'cause you're the one that I chase  
But see, mortality's what makes a life sweeter to taste, right?  
Fatalities, fallacies, sweet and sour, simmer, freeze  
Time with me and you, refreshing like a haunted breeze  
Honestly, it's messing with the Reaper mentality  
Sleeping on the fact that history has told me how to be

Do I despise human life? Something really I ain't thought of  
But I die inside a little when we say "じゃあ、また"  
人間の感情は不要、邪魔だ  
Even so, まだまだ 真実バタバタ  
It's not enough just to see you every "once in a while"  
Searching in the darkness of my world for a smile—there's you!  
また明日と明後日、  
私たちの手、きっと重ねる

[Chorus]  
そろそろ Say Goodbye, "The End"  
I'm not sorry, but I wanna see you again sometime  
A song in my heart, a world of worry falling on your mind  
Why don't we leave it all behind?  
この瞬間が宝物  
君たちとあたし、いつまでも  
「今日も生きてよかった」  
と言ったら、幸せ

[Break]  
そろそろ Say Goodbye...  
See you again, sometime  
Ladada...  
この瞬間が宝物  
君たちとあたし、いつまでも  
「今日も生きてよかった」  
…マジよかった

[Chorus]  
そろそろ Say Goodbye, "The End"  
I'm not sorry, but I wanna see you again sometime  
A song in my heart, a world of worry falling on your mind  
Why don't we leave it all behind?  
この瞬間が宝物  
君たちとあたし、いつまでも  
「今日も生きてよかった」  
と言ったら、幸せ

そろそろ Say Goodbye  
La da da see you again, sometime  
A song in my heart  
この瞬間が宝物  
「また君に会いたい」  
と言ったら、幸せ  
Signing off

The concert ended with Mori thanking everyone for showing up and participating in the concert and songs she had dreamed of hosting for years, and she and the 100 vip ticket holders including Nicolas made their way over to the back of the stage where she would answer a few questions from each person and sign shirts and albums etc. Nicolas was sadly one of the last people in line because he was near the back of the concert and had to wait for everyone to leave the stadium to make his way to the stage himself. The line was quickly moving, but when it came to his turn being next, he wound up waiting a long time. He grew curious and listened in on the conversation. "Well if you die, wouldn't that mean we could live forever?!" The man who went inside the room in the back of the stage sounded angry, and when he recalled the man's image, Nick remembered he was clutching his pocket before. He had a bad feeling in his gut about this. Nicolas slowly crept up to the door and opened it, peeking inside. He saw what appeared to be the gleam of a metal object in the man's hand, which was pointed towards Calliope, who had a wince and grimace etched upon her face. "Well then we'll just have to find out!" The man roared, his stance poised as if he was about to charge and plunge the knife deep within his target. Nicolas moved without thinking, blasting the door open and jerking the man's arm back, causing him to drop the knife in shock. Nick then tackled the man to the ground and signaled Calliope to grab the knife and keep it away from the deranged man while he dealt with keeping the man pinned down. Security ran in from the outside, at first to kick Nick out for barging in, but when they saw what had happened and Calliope explained the situation to the two guards, they called the police and hauled the struggling, bug-eyed man out of the room, past the rest of the vip ticket holders, who were waiting with bated breath to see if Calliope and Nicolas were okay, grasping both of the deranged man's wrists so he couldn't move. 

"Calliope, are you alright? Startled?!" Nicolas asked frantically, hoping she wasn't hurt. 

"I-I'm fine, thanks for all that you did back there. I wouldn't have died, since I can't really stop existing, however I thank you for stepping in to save me, you were very brave." 

"To be honest, once I saw the knife and you wincing in anticipation, everything blurred together and the next I noticed, that man was pinned to the ground. I'm so glad you aren't hurt!"

"Well, might I ask your name, saviour?"

"My name is Nick, or Nicolas. Sorry, I'm a bit flustered still, I promise I had some questions ready for you, but I don't know if now is the best time."

"Well I would like to finish up the other questions, but do you know the area well? I am kind of hungry, and a little shaken up still. I figure you and I could use an hour to shake the nerves and have a proper chat, since I do owe you."

"Really? I'll definitely accept. I think we all had at least a thousand questions to ask you, though making sure you're alright and not too traumatized is the more important thing here, so I'll let you carry on with the last six or seven people outside." Nick could barely contain his excitement, but out of respect and worry, he didn't freak out, at least not out loud.

"That's awesome Nick, thank you so much for accepting. To be honest, I was hoping you would accept, I'll be done in about ten minutes."

Fear and worry completely overcome by his high running excitement and adrenaline, Nick practically bounced his way out of the room and called up Nate, who was now getting ready to sleep. The remaining seven people stared at Nick being so giddy, puzzled because they witnessed yelling, fighting and a chaotic looking man being dragged by his wrists out of the room.

"Nick, what is it? How'd it go?" A sleepy Nate asked, intrigued by Nick's sudden call.

"Nate, listen to me. You'll never guess what just happened!"

Chapter 1 END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you look forward to more from this series. I'd love to chat with you about Hololive EN and Hololive in general in the comments below. Let me know what your favourite Mori song is down in the comments below, mine's Live Again, I memorized all the lyrics and am looking to cover it soon! <3


End file.
